Heroes
by classicjack901
Summary: As the days go by the earth is slowly being carried into darkness and it's in need of a hero. Soon the ultimate team of heroes will come together... Please R
1. Prologue

_Just to let people know this is my first fanfic. I don't own any Sonic characters; they are copyrighted to Sega and Sonic Team. I do own the character Mac though._

Prologue

Birth of a Hero

**New York City**

Third Person P.O.V.

It was a beautiful summer night with the moon shining over a small suburb in the great New York City. Outside were a group of kids, two boys, and two girls having a great time watching the moon.

"It's so beautiful." Said a girl. She looked up and watched it wondering if anyone was on there.

**The Moon**

They say the moon has no life but it's a big world and you may never know what might be on it. In the dark and cold part known as the "Dark-side" of the moon there lies a secret. What lies there is a small workshop but not a normal one, one where evil lies. Inside is a robot workshop where a dark force is building a special robot one with artificial intelligence, unique powers, unique personalities, a brain smarter than Einstein, and the most important piece a heart. They try to make a half human and half robot man who is powerful enough to take out ten armies!

Unfortunately they succeeded but the robot had a flaw. It could see, think, and feel that it is working on the wrong side and destroyed the workshop with its weapons and was soon tranquilized. The dark force ordered his robot minions to put the failed robot man into a pod and sent it to the sun, but the robot man used his special strength to redirect the pod and it headed towards earth.

**New York City**

Natalie's P.O.V.

I was sitting with my friends Ed, Greg, and Melissa. We have been friends for about a month and yet I still feel like something's missing.

"This city stinks!" Said Ed.

"Why did you say that?" I replied.

"Well it's just so boring here!" We all just stared at him for a second then Greg said. "Why do you think it's boring? It's New York City! Everyone finds it exciting!"

"Well my parents won't let me go anywhere alone! And if you overlook the sights and the shops it's just another city."

He has a point though. Nothing happened in the past few days. We have just been doing the same thing everyday. We play baseball, than we watch TV. Nothing seems to be getting us excited. The Statue of Liberty doesn't seem great once you see it. I looked up and wished for something exciting to happen.

Third Person P.O.V.

As Natalie looked up she saw a bright light heading towards her and coming really fast.

"Look out!" She yelled and pushed everyone out of the way. The "meteor" didn't hit the kids but crashed close to them and created a small crater. Ed and Melissa were the first ones to look.

"What is it?" Asked Melissa. Greg slid down and inspected the "meteor." The rubble on it slid off and revealed the pod that came from the moon. Natalie came even closer and looked in the glass window of the pod. Two yellow eyes opened in the pod and broke the door and letting out a giant streak of light and in the light appeared a strange being.

"Oh no!" Said Ed scared. "The aliens have come to destroy us!"

"Shut up I'm sure it's something else." Said Natalie.

"I mean you no harm." Said the unknown being. Then the light faded away reveling a boy about thirteen years old and he's wearing a blue helmet with a robotic blue armor and is smiling at the four.

Mac's P.O.V.

I stood there looking at the four kids in front of me. _Okay Mac your first contact with humans no pressure just be yourself._

"Hi, I'm Mac nice to meet you but my original name was Unit MX1. But it was an unnatural name so I change it. So what are your names?" I said in a formal way. They just stood there staring and one said.

"Please don't eat me mighty overlord!"

"Ignore Ed he has some problems. Hi I'm Natalie, nice to meet you too Mac." Said a girl in a kind sincere voice. "This is Ed, Melissa, and Greg. So where you're from?

I just pointed towards the moon.

"I'm a robotic android programmed to be evil but turned on the evil guys and landed here on earth. So now I'm a good guy and I have the abilities of a very advanced robot and a normal human."

"Human?" Said Melissa.

"Yeah, I eat, have guts and stuff, breath, talk, feel, and when I drink it goes through me and down to my…"

"Okay too much information!" Interrupted Natalie. "But your really from the moon?" I just smiled and nodded. "Prove it!" She said.

Then all of a sudden a robot fell from the same pod from the moon and when it opened first came out long robotic spider like legs. On top of it was a mechanical block which started to grow. First came out a pair of robotic arms with rockets on one arm and lasers on the other. Then came a large cylinder body with two rockets on the back and front. Finally a large head with an antenna on top, sharp shark like teeth, and one glowing robotic red eye.

I looked up and then looked at Natalie and said. "That good enough for ya?"

"I am the Destructor, primary function terminate unit MX1." Said the giant robot.

I used my rocket boosters on the bottom of my shoes to fly up to his face.

"Bring it on you tin can!" I said valiantly. The first thing I did was elude the rockets by flying above him them under the legs and in circles. The rockets flew every where and one was heading towards a house. I flew at full speed to get to the front and stopped it and threw it towards the Destructor. It slapped the rocket causing it to explode. Next it used its laser on me but I flew around its legs and it blew one of its legs off. Then it extended its neck and tries to snap me with its teeth.

"Man I had enough!" I yelled and let myself get eaten. But I grabbed out one of my time bombs and set it to thirty seconds and put it in the its chest area and busted out of its stomach area, then punched it hard in its cheek, and finally cut off its antenna. I grabbed everyone and flew faraway and the robot exploded. I dropped off three of the kids in random places. What a weird coincidence that they landed at the right houses except Natalie.

"You missed my house." Said Natalie.

"Trust me." I flew all the way to Liberty Island and landed both of us there.

"Why did you send me here?" She said. "Look." I replied and pointed towards the moon. "Wow it looks beautiful from here." Said Natalie. I held her hand and we sat looking towards the moon. I whispered the word "Hero."

To be continued…

_If you're wondering Sonic doesn't appear until the next chapter so thanks for reading and please review._


	2. Enter Sonic the Hedgehog

_Not much to say except please R+R and show your gratitude._

Chapter 1

Enter Sonic the Hedgehog

**New York City**

Third Person P.O.V.

It has been thirteen years since Mac landed on earth and changed the life of young Natalie and the city itself. Now they are married and are living in a huge mansion with many rooms. The mansion is located in the same suburban neighborhood and twenty years ago it was rumored to be haunted. It was but that's another story for another day. He refurbished it and now he's leader of his own team of heroes. Natalie is a member since Mac gave Natalie a special super suit like Mac's besides a helmet since it ruins her do and is pink. The suit allows Natalie to fly and comes with a bow and arrows along with a sword of her own like Mac's but less powerful. For the rest of the team well there's one itsy bitsy problem…

Mac's P.O.V.

"Mac there's no team members besides me and you." Said Natalie. "In fact I doubt there are any other "super heroes" out there besides you and me." I just stared vacantly at the split ends on her blond hair. "Mac!"

"Who what where!" I yelled.

"Listen if you knew you were going to have a whole team of heroes living in your mansion then where is the team?"

"Trust me they should come any minute now."

"It's been three hours"

"Your point? By the way you should get a hair stylist or something for those split ends." She just rolled her eyes and walked towards the mansion. But I was persistent and I know someone or something will come.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs and all the way to the top to enter the lab. The lab contains a large computer, tubes filled with some type of water, and other stuff Mac invented. I saw a circular device with stairs below it.

"What is this? And what's it for?" I read the note attached to it, it said. "TIME AND SPACE PORTAL RIPPER THING" "He can't even right titles right! I bet he doesn't know what it does. Well at least move it so it doesn't attract dust." I started to push it and a blue circle appeared in the middle. "Huh?" I pulled it back and it disappeared and I pushed it and it appeared again. Now I pushed it all a the way and the blue circle blasted a beam and the beam started to bounce off and ricochet everywhere! "AAAAHHHHH!" I dodged it and it went out an opening. "Oh man!"

Mac's P.O.V.

"Man… guess I better turn in… alone…" I said sadly. Suddenly I heard a weird sound. I turned around and saw a blue beam heading in front of me. The beam than created a light blue portal. "Hmmm…" I looked closer and saw a blue dot coming towards me fast. It got closer and closer until WHAM! I was hearing a voice. A young voice and it kept on saying.

"Wake up." I soon gained my vision back and saw a two tailed fox that was standing there talking to me. "Oh thank goodness your okay!" Said the fox.

"What! You're standing on two legs! And talking to me too?"

"Of course. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails." Said the fox. I looked around and saw a pink hedgehog, red echidna, and a peach-colored rabbit.

"Hiya!" Said an unknown voice. I screamed from surprise and leaped into the air. When I landed I saw a blue hedgehog. "Names Sonic." Said the hedgehog.

"Names Mac and this is a dream and your not real so I'm going to pinch myself and wake up." I did so. 'OW!" And they were still there. "OW!" I did it again. I did it over and over but I still saw them. "YOU!" I said while pointing at the echidna. "Name."

"Knuckles."

"You look strong hit me in my head right here as hard as you can."

"Okay." HE winded up and BAM! I flew all the way into the wall and fell back on the ground.

"I'm guessing… this… isn't a dream… is it?" I said dizzily.

"Yep it's as real as your head." Said Natalie. "Mac I'd like you to meet Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese. I was surprised as you were when I saw them."

"You know them?" I said confused.

"Yeah I met them while you were knocked out. I paused and thought about Natalie. I got up went up to her.

"What did you touch in my lab?"

"Nothing…" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Except your time space portal thingy…"

"No wonder your all here! Your from another world aren't you?"

"Yep" Said Tails.

"We came through that portal over there" Said Amy while pointing at the portal.

"Tell me how all of you got here." I said.

"Well…." Tails started to explain what happened.

**Sonic's World _Flashback_**

Tails' P.O.V.

Amy, Cream, and I were walking down a road when I saw Sonic ran by. "Hey Sonic what's wrong?" I said but he kept running and suddenly a portal appeared and Sonic disappeared once it appeared. Knuckles came by and saw the portal and say.

"What's this?"

"I don't know it looks like a portal. Sonic must have gone through it."

"What? I'm coming Sonic!" Said Amy as she ran through the portal.

"Amy!" Said Cream.

"Let's go! We gotta get Sonic and Amy!" I said and ran through the portal. Cream and Knuckles followed reluctantly.

**New York City**

Mac's P.O.V.

"That's when you ran into me!" I said furiously.

"Yeah sorry about that." Said Sonic. I looked at all of them and using my scanning program to see how strong they are and what are their powers.

**Sonic: Faster than the speed of light.**

**Miles "Tails" Prower: Smart and able to pilot airborne vehicles and fly with his tails.**

**Knuckles: Strong and intimidating.**

**Amy: Uses a hammer to really hurt enemies.**

**Cream and Cheese: Cream is able to fly using her ears and use cheese to help her fight.**

"What're you looking at?" Said Amy.

"Scanning your powers and abilities." I replied. "You guys are great! Would you like to join my hero team than there would be seven of us!"

"Thanks for the offer but we better get home." Said Tails.

"PLEASE! You must join! This cities practically crawling with criminals and evil guys and stuff. Plus it's been just me and that girl!" Natalie just looked at me and crossed her arms. Swiftly a pod fell from the sky again and landed on the ground near me and the others. He looked closer and two red eyes appeared in the glass. The pod door opened and eight black robotic spider-like legs came out along with a spider-like head in the middle and on top of it was the head of the old robot destroyed from thirteen years ago.

"I'm the Destructor 2.0, primary function… to destroy _everything_." Said the giant robot. I switched to battle mode which is when a metal visor appeared over my eyes, a metal cover covered my mouth, a blue circular shield appeared on my left hand, and a sword on my right.

"Your not destroying anything!" I said bravely. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles ya guys in?"

"Let's go!" Said Sonic. The robot attempted to step on them but all four of them got away. Sonic and I ran around the robot as fast as they can both leaving blue streaks around and soon caused a blue twister to spin the robot up into the air while Knuckles pounds the ground to cause a rock to fling up towards the robot. It was a direct hit but the robot head on top shot four lasers at all of them. They dodged it and tails turned his glove into gun and shot an electric ball at the eye just to distract it. Mac now has a chance to attack and he jumped towards the head and stabbed it with his sword but the other robot head shot a laser that hit his hand and the sword was trapped in the head. Mac turned his hand into a gun and shot a laser at the top robot head and Tails shot a laser at the bottom robot's head. At the same time Knuckles tore off a leg and Sonic Ran around causing a less strong twister but powerful enough to turn the robot upside down therefore crushing the top head and leaving the main head vulnerable.

"Now!" I said until the robot brought in it's legs and brought it out the opposite direction and turned it's head right side up. That's when Tails noticed a button on the head and knew it was its weak point.

"Mac, Sonic aim for the button on its head!" Said Tails as he avoided the robot's rockets.

"Knuckles distract it!" I said. Knuckles then lifted a boulder and threw it at the robot's eyes again as me and Sonic ran up the legs and towards the button and they both pushed it. The robot's eyes turned pitched black and fell over.

"We did it!" I said and gave Sonic a high five and turned off my battle mode. "See we make a great team!"

"Thanks for the offer but we have to get home." Said Tails. I looked at him and in his eyes I saw the reason why.

"Guess I can't change your mind." They were about to leave until the portal started to get bigger and soon crossed over the earth as if scanning it. A flash of light broke out. I checked my scanners and was surprised.

"What was that?" Said Cream

"Yeah what's with the light show?" Said Natalie

"Well according to my computer it seems that the portal was opened too long and parts of Sonic's world have been kind of… "added" to the this world.

"You mean…" Said Tails.

"Yes your homes and maybe some of your friends are on earth."

"So were once again stuck on earth?" Said Knuckles.

"Well actually the change is permanent and there's nothing we can do." Knuckles grabbed me and said.

"You got thirty minutes to fix this!" I pushed him out of my face.

"Hey what's the problem your homes are here and so are some of your friends and family."

"Yeah Knuckles it isn't that bad. In fact we'll take your offer." Said Amy.

"My as well besides if you really need us we could help." Said Tails.

"Yeah and its been a long time since I stayed in a mansion." Said Sonic

"Fine…" Replied Knuckles reluctantly.

"This will be fun!" Said Cream.

"Chao!" Said Cheese.

"This will be great! We'll have sleepovers, watch movies, go out on town, and even tell ghost stories!" I said excited.

"This is going to be a weird but really great friendship." Said Natalie happily.

Third P.O.V.

The five were very troubled with the idea but soon liked it and really liked their new friends and will become the most greatest team of heroes ever.

To be continue…

_A long chapter but a lot of action! Now take this time to review about this chapter is it good?_


	3. Touring The Mansion

_Hope you enjoy it because this is where most of the humor is. Sorry I haven't updated in a while._

Chapter 2

Touring the Mansion

**Hero Manor: The Foyer**

Mac's P.O.V.

"This is where you'll be living." I said loudly as it echoed through the home.

"Wow this is big!" Said Tails. "Has anyone gotten lost in it before?"

"No, except for the maid who came here to clean up. I never saw her again. But I'm sure she just went home." I smiled and led them in the room left of the foyer.

**Hero Manor: Living Room**

"This is the living room where we hang out and stuff and… uh… live." The living room contains a plasma screen TV, a rug on the floor, a few end tables, pictures of Mac and Natalie, a book shelf, a sofa, two couches, and a fireplace. Amy looked at everything and said. "Wow you guys are…"

"Loaded? I know! People seemed to give rewards for helping a city." I interrupted, "Well enough of that lets keep going." I led everyone into the Kitchen.

**Hero Manor: Kitchen**

"As you can see this is the kitchen. Pretty self explanatory blah blah blah. Move along!" Next I led everyone into a hallway then into a dining room which is where we found a table longer than the Empire State Building itself.

"Why do you have a long table?" Said Knuckles.

"Have you seen Mac eat? They built him with ten stomachs. It takes a _whole buffet _to fill him up." Replied Natalie as I just burped to prove my point.

"This is a big mansion so I'll just show you what's need to be shown."

**Hero Manor: Fourth Floor Hallway _Few Hours Later_**

"You didn't have to show _all_ of the bedrooms. They look the same to me." Said Amy tired of walking.

"Well I wanted to point out how some are different from others. Like how one has a high speed computer with internet connection, some are bigger, and one small like a closet." I said.

"Mac that room you showed us was a closet." Corrected Tails.

"Point?" I said proudly.

"Natalie I'm having my doubts." Said Tails to Natalie.

"About the leader or the brain of the leader." Said Natalie.

"Don't worry there's a few places left." I replied as I led them into a nearby room.

**Hero Manor: Auditorium**

"The auditorium where sometimes I give speeches, do plays, or host other things." I said, "Moving on!"

**Hero Manor: Gym**

"This is where we work out. But no one has ever broken my speed record and lift record." I said proudly,

"Oh really?" Said Knuckles as he walk towards a weight. He picked it up and lift at an incredible rate. "A million. Beat that."

"At least I have my speed record." Just than Sonic ran in and started the tread mill. He ran extremely fast and went up to one million miles per hour and when he stopped the tread mill broke down. "You were saying?" Said Sonic.

"You said no one beat your record. But aren't you and Natalie the ones living here?" Said Tails.

"I'm sorry what were you saying? I was busy being astonished by Sonic and Knuckles.

**Hero Manor: Game Room**

"This is the game room with lots of video games that were ever made in the world." I said, "I get bored sometimes so I built this room."

**Hero Manor: Library**

"This is the… um… the…" I stuttered as I tried to guess the name of the room. "It rhymes with hi-berry… sy-berry? Cry barry? Pie barry?"

"The library!" Said Tails.

"Naw that can't be it!" I said at Tails.

"Ignore him he never goes into a library. He said it's for nerds." Said Natalie, "This is probably the largest library ever! It came with the mansion and after all these years we still don't know all of the books that are in here."

**Hero Manor: Secret Lab**

I led everyone at the top floor and activated a code. "Ummmm… does anyone remember what the pass code is?"

"Well judging by your personality I think I know the pass code." Said Tails and went over to the buttons. He pushed and held the one button for thirty seconds and it made a long beeping sound. After that the computer said, "PASSWORD ACCPTED." Then the wall opened revealing the secret lab.

"I hate you." I said at Tails and he just smiled at me. The secret lab has lots of gadgets and gizmos. The most noticeable parts are the large computer, the training room, some empty water tubes, and a smoothie bar.

"What's with the bar?" Asked Amy.

"I like smoothies okay." I Said. "Now this is my computer. It controls everything in the lab. Its name is COB. Computer Operative Buddy."

"And this is a special device used to rip a portal into the time space continuum. This is how you guys came here." Said Natalie, "I guess I was lucky when I touched this."

"Hey what's this?" Said Tails pointing at a window with a room in it.

"That's the training room it may look like just a blank white room but it can generate holograms of real places where fights and battles usually happen." I replied. "How about we train just to see what you can do. This glass window allows us to communicate with you but it won't brake. So how about it?"

"Sure I'll go first." Said Sonic.

**Training Simulation Room**

"Okay I'm going to set it at intermediate level." I said at Sonic.

Sonic's P.O.V.

"Okay bring it on!" The room around me turned into a grid with green colored lines. Then it transformed the field into a beach. Then a few robots wearing boxing gloves appeared.

"Alright Sonic show me what you got!" Said Mac in the window. Then the window disappeared and I'm on my own. One robot punched and the hand sprung out on a spring attempting to hit me but I ran around it and ran into it destroying it.

"One down one to go." All of a sudden ten more robots appeared. First I ran around them to make a huge dust storm so that they couldn't see me. One of them shot there hands out like rocket. The rocket followed me until I jumped over a robot and it hit it. After that I turned into a ball and crashed into all of them. "Yeah!"

Mac's P.O.V.

"I think it's too easy." I said, "Maybe we should kick it up a notch."

"Has there been any programming glitches or malfunctions?" Asked Tails.

"Well once where all of the enemies become real and they could really hurt you. But I'm sure I fixed that." I replied as I set the difficulty higher. Just then the controls froze and started to spark. Everyone stared at me for a while. "I'm pretty sure it was nothing." I laughed for a few seconds.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I waited for any more enemies until the field changed again into ruins of a destroyed city. I looked around and when I touched one part of the building it felt real. "Wait I thought this was a hologram. How could I feel these buildings?"

"Be careful Sonic there's a malfunction. You can only get out if you defeat the enemy." Said Mac. Then the ground shook and then came out was a small creature with glowing yellow eyes and a lot of dark energy flowing around it. The creature shot one of it's tentacle-like arms toward me. I dodged it and I ran around it but it kept it's eye on me. It disappeared until it jumped out right under me. I turned into a ball and aim directly at it but unfortunately it had a force field. "How am I suppose fight it?"

"Sonic! Listen you have to keep fighting until Tails can fix the problem." Said Mac, all I can do is run though. How can I fight something that can counter all of my moves? Then the creature came up to me and grabbed me with it's tentacle-like arms. It started to shock me and I was paralyzed.

"Can't… move." I said slowly and painfully. Then I heard Tails said, "Got it!" That's when everything disappeared and the field turned back into a white empty room. I came out hurt and still a little paralyzed.

Mac's P.O.V.

"Sonic!" Screamed Amy.

"I guess it still has a few bugs." I said.

"Nooooooo!" Said Natalie Sarcastically. "Ya think!"

"Are you okay?" Said Cream at Sonic.

"I'll be fine. Just need to lie down a bit…" Said Sonic. "Mac… what was that thing?"

"You mean that enemy? That's a high level enemy. You just need more training than you should be able to beat'em." I said at Sonic.

**An Unknown Area**

Third Person P.O.V.

In an unknown area someone or something was watching Sonic and the others. "It was more than a simulation. It was more…." Said the unknown person as it disappears into the shadows and the last thing seen is the yellow eyes that soon disappeared.

To be continued…

_Oooohhh… what will happen next? Keep checking back if you want to know what happens next._


	4. Darkness is Searching

_This is where the villain appears. Not much to say now so enjoy reading._

Chapter 3

Darkness is Searching

**Eastern Island**

Third Person P.O.V.

Out in the Pacific Ocean a small island that was east of the coast New York City that was actually a piece of Sonic's World. This island was known as Eastern Island and holds.

It was a dark night as the full moon over looks three guys who call themselves the Chaotix Detective Agency. A crocodile named Vector, a chameleon named Espio, and a bee named Charmy. Unfortunately they were lost in the woods and are looking for a way back to their ship.

"We're not lost!" Said Vector, "I know where I'm going. I have a map." Espio looked at the map and saw that the word map was upside down. He took the map turned it right-side up and gave it back to Vector. "Well uhh…. Well."

"Great we're lost!" Yelled Charmy. While they argue about whose fault it was an unknown figure was standing in the trees. It wore a black coat with a hood over the head so no one could see his identity. All that's shown in the hood are two evil looking pair of yellow eyes. He looked at the three wondering if they're really clever or just a bunch of morons.

"Hey look. There's a guy we could for directions." Said Charmy after noticing the person in a black coat.

"No way! I do not need any help!" Replied Vector.

"Either that or we stay here and starve." Said Espio, Vector just sighed and he walked towards the person in the black coat.

"Hello mister, I'm just wondering if you could help us out a little. You see we're lost…"

"Because he doesn't know how to read a map!" Interrupted Charmy.

"Shut up! I can so read a map!"

"Then we would be outta here by now!"

"Well if you wouldn't bother me as I concentrated then…"

"Well you…" As the person in a black coat watched them argue he was annoyed by there squabble he lay out his hand and bald it into a fist quickly. He squeezed his hand until it vibrated and he quickly snapped his fingers and all three of them fell on the ground with their eyes closed.

"That should keep them busy. The knock out gas I secretly flicked on them should where off soon." He looked around to see if anyone else was around. After that he teleported in an instant and ended up outside a local apartment in New York City.

**New York City**

The TV was on and it was on a news channel and a lady was talking about an incident that happened a few hours ago.

"Today our own hero Mac has seemed to form a team of his own. This team of heroes has successfully completed their first mission. Let's look at the recording of the incident from 4:47 PM." Said the news lady as a screen of the incident appeared in the back and it pulled up to full size so people could see what happened better. The screen showed that Mac and the others were fighting Dr. Eggman but Mac and Natalie don't know who he is.

"Well Sonic I have finally found you after the worlds fused together." Said Eggman,

"Yeah well umm…" Said Mac confused, "Who is this guy anyway." He said towards Tails.

"Long story short, evil genius wants to conquer the world, and we beat him every time."

"Has he ever succeeded before?"

"Nope, he got close once but we still beat him."

"Well not this time. What's your plan and go easy on me we just met!" Said Mac towards Eggman. Just then Eggman's flying machine turned into a giant robot built with a lot of hammers used to pound Mac, Sonic, and the others.

"Wow and I thought I was a crazy inventor." Said Mac, "Well guys enough standing around let's go." After that Mac ran behind the robot. One of the hammers on the robot attempted to hit Mac but was interrupted when Sonic kicked it towards Knuckles who ripped it off.

"Ha ha! It's hammer time!" Said Mac trying to make someone laugh as Natalie, Amy, and Tails looked at him ridiculously.

"Does he always tell puns?" Asked Tails.

"Better get used to it. He'll be doing that _all_ the time." Answered Natalie as Mac tries to see if someone gets it.

"Guys don't you get it? It's _hammer_ time and we're fighting a hammer robot!" As Mac snickered Eggman swung a hammer towards him and Mac accidentally swung his arm upwards hitting the hammer hard enough to swing the hammer the opposite way and onto the cockpit of the robot where Eggman was.

"If that ain't a fluke I don't know what it was?" Said Natalie. Two more hammers were left, "No more standing on the side lines." As Natalie watched Sonic and Mac and Sonic was turning into a ball and rapidly hitting the robot over and over as Mac was blasting the hammers with a laser. Natalie took out her bow and arrows and aimed directly at the robot's hammer hinges and shot an arrow towards it. The hammer immediately went out of balance and the hammer fell off and flung towards Knuckles who grabbed it and hit the robot in the stomach area.

"Amy we could use a hand!" Said Mac,

"Okay I'll do my best!" Replied Amy. Amy ran towards the robot. "Time to fight fire with fire!" She took out here hammer and rapidly hit the robot at a very powerful rate.

"Keep distracting him guys." Said Tails as he ran back behind the robot. Tails pulled out a wrench and took off a slot on the back of the robot attempting to disable it.

"Hey what are you doing back there?" Screamed Eggman, "Don't touch that!" The robot's legs started to spin and so did the arms and the final hammer fell off. Finally the robot shut down and fell on the ground.

"Wow Tails you did it!" Said Mac as Tails came back with his eyes closed and relaxed as he spun his wrench around on his hand.

"No thanks needed. Just doing my job." Said Tails proudly as he smiled. As Eggman tried to get up he accidentally pushed the self-destruct button. The robot started to beep.

"BEEP! BEEP! ALERT! ALERT! SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATION PREPARE FOR MASSIVE EXPLOSION IN 10 SECONDS!"

"OH MAN!" Screamed Mac.

"Eject! Eject!" Screamed Eggman.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Sonic.

"No, let's just stay here and die a quick but painful death." Said Natalie Sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic!" Said Mac. They all ran as fast as they could.

"8… 7… 6…5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Have a nice day!" The robot created an explosion but no one got hurt not even Eggman since he ejected at the last two seconds and back into his flying machine. The explosion was only strong enough to make a crater in the middle of the road.

"Man why does every villain always have a self-destruct button in a machine?" Asked Natalie, "I mean it's common sense!"

"Because it's more dramatic?" Answered Mac. "Well the good thing is we showed the world what this team could do and we save the city at a minimal damage."

Then Eggman looked at the team and said, "I'll be..."

"BACK! Heard it before. A typical and overused villain line. We'll kick your butt again." Interrupted Mac. Then the screen turned back to the news room.

"And there you have it a new team of heroes is now watching over the city and maybe the world and now Jim with the weather." Said the news lady,

"So they're here." Said the man in a black coat who looked at the moon and bald his hand into a knuckle. "Perfect." He said as he maniacally laughs.

To be continue…

_I know this chapter's short but I wanted to introduce the villain. Or is he a villain? Wait until the next chapter to find out._


	5. Questions Remain

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Questions Remain

**Hero Manor**

Third Person P.O.V.

As the dusk turned into night the darkness lead it. Mac, Sonic, and everyone else besides Amy and Cream came back from another mission. Tails was looking over papers that were given to him from Mac. Mac had a valiant smile on his face while Natalie and Knuckles looked annoyed, Sonic had a relaxed face on, and Tails had an empty look on his face as he read the papers. They walked towards their home and Mac took out the key to the door and put it into the hole and opened the door.

"Hello everyone! We're back!" Said Mac in a happy tone, Amy and Cream were sitting in the living room and Mac went in there to see them. Knuckles went up to him and hit him in the back of the head. Mac rubbed the injured area and asked, "Hey! What you did that for?!" Natalie went up to him still annoyed and looked at him and said,

"Because you sent us all the way across the city just to help a cat out of a tree!"

"Well it's our job to help no matter how stupid. I made a vow to help the big and the small." Mac said back. Natalie stayed silent and sat next to Amy on the couch. Amy talked to her as Tails came to Mac and gave back the papers.

"These attack patterns are great but I believe there are a few flaws." Said Tails,

"What do you mean?" Responded Mac,

"Well after reading it I found out that all of the tactics are offensive, where's the defense?"

"Hmmmm… Well I never thought of any defense strategies. But then again a great offense is a great defense right?"

"Not these. In fact even a hawk could counter these attacks."

"Then I guess I still need more work." Said Mac, he sighed and he sat down on a sofa and started thinking.

"Here's something I wondered Mac. When did you decided to start a team of heroes." Said Tails,

"Well I decided when I was thirteen back when I first came to Earth. I started to save the lives of people in New York and it felt great. But I relies that I can't do it alone and I even once believed that there were other heroes like me out there like me." Mac looked at the ceiling and was still thinking, "I want to bring hope for everyone who thinks life is hopeless. But I have people telling me it's just a kid's dream but I still believed." Tails looked like he was about to say something until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Wonder \who that could be at this time of night." Said Natalie, Mac went to the double doors in the foyer and opened it.

"Hel-" Mac's polite greeting was interrupted by a scared feeling he had. He got it from just opening the door and he felt like darkness just penetrated his home. His eerie feeling increased by looking at the dark man in a trench coat, the man's trench coat was a dark grey color and a hat was also on which covered most of the head, and the only thing that could be seen were his eerie white eyes. He looked at Mac angrily and Mac felt like taking out his sword but his hands wouldn't move for him. The man in the trench coat approached closer and he moved his trench coat down a little to talk.

"Well Mac, it's been a while since we have seen each other." He said with deep creepy voice.

"What are you talking about? I never met you in my life!" Mac responded in an enraged voice,

"It seems your memory of what happened hasn't made it back to you. But maybe if I provoke you then it might help you regain your memory of how you were _created_." Mac stepped out of his home and walked towards him.

"I don't know how I was created but I know I was created to deal with guys like you."

"Oh you think that," he paused for a moment, "but haven't you ever thought you might be _wrong_?"

"_Wrong_?"

"Maybe fighting you again would bring something back!" His trench coat and hat turned darker and he became a dark purple silhouette with white eyes. He jumped back quickly and brought out two spears. One was red and decorated with an insignia shaped like fire and at the very end was an orb filled with a rushing flame and had three sharp points like a devil's spear. The other was dark and purple and decorated with a skull insignia and had only one point that had spikes surrounding it with a dark energy flowing out of each spike.

"These are the weapons of darkness," he shows the red one, "rage is a source of all power and flows with darkness to make the darkness stronger," he shows the purple one next, "and darkness which is the energy released from rage and with both comes pure darkness." Mac makes his sword appear and he holds it without his shield, the man in the trench coat laughed a bit and said slightly, "That weapon…" and he stopped and stands for a while and Mac was ready to attack and the man finally said, "Your foolish…"

Mac's P.O.V.

I was irritated with this guy so I rushed towards him and swung my sword but he jumped out of the way and disappeared into the dark sky. "You can't run from me forever!" I shouted,

"Your right I should attack directly!" He came out of no where right behind me and swung his red spear towards me! I blocked with my sword and we started to push each other and he was stronger than me and was pushing me back! I looked behind him to see Natalie, Amy, Cream, and Tails looking out the door. I didn't want them to interfere. For a strange reason I felt angrier being pushed by his red spear.

"Feel the rage Mac and you'll see what you were really made for." Said the dark figure, but instead I took over and pushed him back until he swung his purple spear. I blocked that too and he kept pushing me back and the rage got bigger and I didn't know what I was feeling. I started to sweat from the pressure.

"Yes Mac, let that anger become darkness!"

"NO!" I screamed and I swung my sword horizontally to knock him to the ground and I attempted to finish him for good by jumping towards him and pointed my sword down but he rolled out of the way. My sword was stuck in the ground and I tried to take it out but the dark figure started slashing each of his spears on my back continuously! I was now sweating in pain and my heart was racing but I got a hold of my sword, pulled it out, and rolled around him and to stab him in his back! He fell for a moment with nothing to say but he slashed towards me, aiming at my face but he stopped but I wondered why. The attack was a distraction, as his red spear was directly in front of my face, his other spear tripped me! I was once again on the ground but I didn't let that stop me. I got up and slashed again towards him and he blocked it but I kept slashing and he kept blocking. Blocking both his spears was hard until I found a weakness, I dropped my sword and grabbed both of his spears and while he was still holding it I swung him behind me. He was down and his spears were on the ground, I picked up my sword and started slashing and all I heard from him were grunts of pain. I finished it off with a stab and he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the street. He started chanting something,

"Darkness is within everyone… let it appear into my power!" His spears were glowing the color it was and was spinning around the dark man. 'What's happening' I thought. I was mesmerized by the spears. He was floating in the air and glowed along with the spears and once he fell he rushed towards and I blocked causing us to push each other once again but he was stronger. Over powering him seemed impossible and it was. I fell as he was about to finish me I got back up and swung my sword as quickly as I could. He blocked and was once again pushing me back but this time I quickly let go and rapidly swung back at his spear but it wouldn't budge him.

Tails' P.O.V.

"We have to help!" I said scared.

"We can't. Its Mac's fight not ours and he wouldn't like it if we interfered." Replied Natalie, but I know what I could do. I needed Sonic's help though. So I rushed to Sonic and asked,

"Sonic I need to see that Chaos Emerald you found before we got here."

"For what?" He asked and I quickly told him.

"Mac's fighting someone outside and he needs more power!" Sonic nodded and he gave me the green emerald, and I stared at it and then ran to the door. I threw the emerald towards him and yelled, "Mac catch!" I hope he catches it and I hope it helps.

Mac's P.O.V.

I kept swinging and my heart was racing extremely fast until I heard Tails yelled and I looked up to see an emerald and I caught it. For a moment it was like time has stopped and everything was still and I wondered what I was suppose to do with the emerald. The emerald glowed and as I held it in my hand I felt like putting this on my sword and I did. Then suddenly time started moving again and this time I swung hard at the spears to knock it out of his hand. The spears landed on the ground with the points stuck it in the ground. I slashed the man over and over again and each time he stepped back. Finally I hit him so hard that he fell on the ground. I jumped back and finished him by jumping towards him and stabbed him in the air and he made a slight grunt. I pulled my sword up and he stand back up and said,

"Darkness cannot be destroyed by power. But only by light, yet light only chases away darkness until it comes back later. Darkness is invincible." I was breathing hard and he stepped towards me slowly while I stepped back. "You merely defeated me with strength and power but power resides in darkness. Your not light, you were meant for **darkness**."

"Shut up!" I shouted, and he merely held his hand out and time stopped again. A flash was seen and we were teleported into another world.

**Unknown World: The Dimension of Darkness**

Third Person P.O.V

Mac opened his eyes and saw a dark sky that was constantly waving. He looked down and jumped surprisingly to see that he was standing in water but not just any water. The small round orb he was standing on looked exactly like earth and where the water was on earth was real water. Mac felt like he was standing on a floating globe and he was wondering where he was. His wandering mind was interrupted from a shadow appearing on the land that looked like North America and the shadow was on where New York would be. The shadow then lifted upwards to form the dark figure in the trench coat.

"This is where you'll be defeated. This is where you'll rely what you were meant to become." Said the dark figure,

"How will you do that?" Mac responded. He merely nodded and he pointed behind me and in the water appeared a bigger shadow and came out of was a shadowy beast. It rises from the waters and it was a huge beast that had spikes on its back and on its elbows. It had four angry red eyes on its head and three tails that were pointed but it had no mouth. The dark man jumped on top of the beast's head and said,

"Fetch." Mac grabbed his sword and started running away from the beast until it jumped to cause an earthquake which mad Mac fell. The beast grabbed Mac and stared at him, Mac was struggling to get out but the beast through Mac into the air.

Mac's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. My body felt lifeless in the air and I couldn't control it. I was thinking and not paying attention. What was my true purpose? I looked down to see the globe and where the beast is. The beast was about to fire a weird looking beam and I could be finished by it. I have to fight it, quickly!

"If you think I'll go down that easily, then you're wrong!" I shouted and the beam first formed into a ball before shooting but I have to stop it. I started by flying towards the beam as quickly as I can, I was starting to heat up, I felt like an asteroid flying towards earth. I crashed directly into the beam's ball and caused the beam to explode. Smoke covered everything but as it cleared I could see I was on the beast's head and the dark man took out one of his spears. When attempting to hit me I jumped over him and did a quick slash but he disappeared into the shadow and the beast was about to grab me! I jumped and swung my sword extremely hard at the beast's head and it fell off the globe. The earth turned red and the beasts hand appeared on the water and his other hand came after. Its red eyes appeared and it tried to slam its hand onto me but I rolled out of the way but the beast was crafty. It tried to fire its shadow beam again but I swung my sword like a bat at its head and it landed on the other side of the globe, the beast was down. I aimed at its head and started to swing my sword rapidly to take care of it for good!

"You did well Mac but let's see if your friends think so too." Said the dark man's voice, and the beast disintegrated into five different shadows. The shadows take form, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Third Person P.O.V

Mac's eyes were frozen from the fact that the shadows turned into his friends. Natalie, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy each one was a shadow and had angry red eyes.

"I… I can't hurt my frie-" Mac stopped for a moment and he thought, "these aren't my friends." The dark man's voice started,

"Are you sure? They look like your friends. This is the future Mac, your friends will betray you, your nothing to them, and you're just a bump on their road of life."

"NO! Shut up who ever you are! I know who my friends are!" Responded Mac in an enraged voice,

"Oh? Are you sure?" The man's voice paused then he laughed for a moment and stopped. First of the shadows to attack was Natalie who turned her bow into a sword and rapidly attack Mac. Mac dodged the attacks and didn't want to hurt her but the shadow kicked below him then above Mac. She turned her sword back into a bow and shot three arrows at Mac. As Mac dodged them Sonic ran around him and turned into a ball and attempted to hit Mac but Mac jumped over him. The Tails shadow tripped Mac with its tails and it turned its glove into an arm cannon and fired a dark energy ball. Mac swung his sword quickly to hit the ball back and it hit the shadow. As the shadow Tails gets shocked in pain Mac thought it was the real Tails and a tear was about to form until shadow Knuckles punched with speed at Mac who was quickly jumping back to dodge it then was hit by one of Natalie's kicks and landed on the ground. Shadow Amy swung her hammer as if it was a golf club and Mac was sent flying. The shadow forms started to move slowly towards Mac, yet Mac himself was looking at his sword with grief and deeply whispered,

"Sorry…" Mac swiftly swung his sword at the shadows, shadow Tails shot another beam and Mac once again hit it back and as shadow Tails was paralyzed Mac hit the shadow with his sword and the arrow that shadow Natalie shop was grabbed by Mac and he threw it at shadow Knuckles who was stunned by the arrow. Mac stabbed shadow Natalie in her arm while shadow Amy was about to hit Mac again, Mac swiftly ran around her and appeared behind shadow Amy and took the hammer out of her hand and swung it vertically on her head. Shadow Sonic appeared in front of him, they stared at each other for a while and shadow Sonic ran fast towards Mac and Mac did the same towards Sonic, as they ran past each other Mac swung his sword when he was next to shadow Sonic. They both made it past each other but shadow Sonic fell in pain and Mac felt grief in his heart and almost dropped a tear. "There are you happy now? This is what you wanted me to do. Now bring me back home!" Yelled Mac in the air,

"You don't know what you want. You don't know what just happened. I'll send you home, but you'll know everything soon… enough." The dark man's voice stopped and the shadows disappear and the globe turned dark purple and Mac was alone. A flash of light appeared and Mac was back in the street in front of the mansion. Rain fell from the sky and the noise of the thunder sounded sad and deep, Mac looks in the air and wondered about his forgotten past, Tails and Natalie came by him and then Amy and finally Sonic.

"What happened?" Asked Mac, Tails looked at him with a sad face and Natalie answered,

"You disappeared, and for a moment… everything felt sad and dark. Just like that man you met…" Sonic closed his eyes and finally said,

"Were you fighting him? Because it felt… like you were hurting us."

"Sorry…" Mac said and whispered, "Again…" Tails looked in the air and looked at the mansion with Amy and Cream inside looking worried.

"It felt like darkness had covered the earth… first it felt fine, then everyone felt a little upset and angry and after that there was only grief and sadness…" Said Tails in a sad voice.

"Then it wasn't another world… it was this world…" Said Mac remembering the world he fought in. Everyone looked at him questionable and Mac walked inside with a sad face and thought for a moment and a tear finally fell from his face.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
